


Distractions

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan Vos stumbles on Anakin sulking in the corridors. Anakin's upset over something Obi-Wan said. Quinlan has an idea of how to get Anakin's mind off Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey.”  
  
Anakin sat with his back to a wall, his legs to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. Hearing a voice, Anakin looked up. Before him stood Quinlan Vos, his thumbs tucked into his belt, looking down at Anakin.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Quinlan asked.  
  
He crouched to Anakin’s level, and placed a hand on Anakin’s knee. Anakin looked away, heat rising in his face. He’d known Quinlan for a while but his crush was intense, and he still struggled to speak around him. Quinlan seemed to realise this, and moved to sit next to Anakin, their shoulders touching.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Anakin muttered.  
  
“Come on,” Quinlan replied. “Even someone without Force-sense could tell that you’re upset.”  
  
Anakin huffed, curling up and wrapping his arms around his legs. “It’s Obi-Wan,” he said, speaking into his knees. “He’s always dismissing me. Making me feel stupid. I don’t think he even realises he’s doing it.”  
  
Quinlan put an arm around Anakin’s shoulders, and pulled him close. “He does that,” he said.  
  
Anakin rested his head on Quinlan and breathed in his scent. Quinlan had been training, but Anakin didn’t find the smell off-putting. There was nothing about the Kiffar he found off-putting. Anakin closed his eyes, taking comfort from Quinlan’s presence.  
  
“Do you wanna do something to take your mind off Obi-Wan?” Quinlan asked, after a moment. Anakin glanced at him. His stomach always flipped when they were this close, and he knew that Quinlan was aware of the effect he had on Anakin.  
  
Anakin nodded. Quinlan cupped the back of Anakin’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Anakin could taste the sweet taste of shuura fruit on Quinlan’s tongue. Anakin placed a hand on Quinlan’s neck, moving closer, his other hand pressing against Quinlan’s chest. Anakin moaned softly, shifting so he could kneel to face Quinlan. There was something calming about Quinlan Vos, a different type of calm than Anakin found in Padmé.  
  
If Anakin had to classify his lovers, he would say Padmé was his heart. He couldn’t live without her, and she was a part of him in a way that was sometimes painful. With Obi-Wan, he was more primal. Anakin wanted to devour Obi-Wan; to break him and remake him, to have every part of Obi-Wan laid bare before him so that Anakin could have him, fully and completely.  
  
With Quinlan, things were simpler. Anakin did adore him, and idolise him, but what they had was casual. Quinlan was open and honest, and Anakin respected that immensely. So many Jedi weren’t. It had been a great surprise to Anakin when he had found out that Aayla Secura had been Quinlan’s Padawan. They were so different.  
  
Quinlan tugged on Anakin’s bottom lip, then murmured against him; “Let’s find somewhere quiet.”  
  
Anakin nodded, his breath catching in his throat. He got to his feet, and Quinlan slung his arm around Anakin’s waist. Anakin found that the way Quinlan handled him made him relax.  
  
They made their way to Anakin’s rooms. Quinlan slept in a common area, as he wasn’t at the Temple enough to need a room. Anakin locked the door behind them, then found himself pinned, Quinlan’s hands on either side of his face. Anakin placed his hands on Quinlan’s shoulders as Quinlan moved in, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
Anakin stopped breathing when Quinlan’s lips met his, and he sank back into the door with a sigh as Quinlan pressed himself against Anakin. His hands rested on Quinlan’s hips and he let out a small moan. Quinlan nuzzled Anakin’s neck, planting small kisses along his jaw, smiling against Anakin’s skin.  
  
Quinlan’s hands found Anakin’s belt, and unbuckled it, letting it fall to the floor. His teeth nipped at Anakin’s neck, and Anakin tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Quinlan stepped back to pull Anakin’s tunic off, throwing it over his shoulder. He ran his fingers down Anakin’s sides, sucking at his neck, biting down on his collarbone, brushing his lips against Anakin’s skin. Anakin gripped Quinlan’s back, groaning.  
  
Quinlan placed a hand on Anakin’s waist, and with his other hand traced his fingers across Anakin’s lower stomach. Anakin shuddered, his fingers digging into Quinlan’s skin as his hips bucked forward. Anakin was hard, and Quinlan knew, but he seemed determined to tease. Quinlan’s hands on Anakin’s bare skin sent whispers of electricity through him, and he whimpered.  
  
“ _Quin_ ,” he said quietly.  
  
“Anakin,” Quinlan murmured against the hollow of his throat, and Anakin let out a quiet moan.  
  
Quinlan pressed against Anakin, and rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Anakin’s leg. Anakin felt the pressure on his erection and grunted, pressing his face into Quinlan’s shoulder.  
  
Then Quinlan took a step backwards. Taking Anakin’s hand in his, Quinlan pulled him away from the door.  
  
“What are you thinking about, Anakin?” Quinlan asked, as he led Anakin to the couch. He let Anakin’s hand drop, and Anakin watched as Quinlan stripped his clothes off.  
  
Anakin swallowed hard, caught off-guard as he always was by Quinlan’s muscular body. He couldn’t answer, as Quinlan took his pants off and Anakin found himself extremely distracted. With a grin, Quinlan moved to Anakin, and tucked his thumbs in Anakin’s waistband.  
  
“Ready?” Quinlan asked. Anakin nodded mutely. Quinlan chuckled. “I thought so.”  
  
“Can we… can we go slowly?” Anakin asked. They’d done this before, but he still felt shy.  
  
Quinlan smiled, and kissed Anakin gently. “Of course,” he said.  
  
Sitting on the couch, Quinlan waited for Anakin to take the rest of his clothes off. Quinlan patted his thighs, indicating that Anakin sit in his lap. Anakin complied, kneeling with his legs on either side of Quinlan. Quinlan put his hands on Anakin’s waist, his thumb brushing against Anakin’s skin, and heat rushed through Anakin. He cupped Quinlan’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. Quinlan’s lips were soft, and he opened his mouth to Anakin’s tongue, pressing his fingers against Anakin’s skin.  
  
Anakin felt small in Quinlan’s embrace, although he was only a few inches shorter than the Kiffar. Anakin rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Quinlan’s cock, his own cock brushing against Quinlan’s stomach. Anakin gripped Quinlan’s shoulders, moving his head to nuzzle Quinlan’s jaw as he rocked his hips back and forth in Quinlan’s lap. Quinlan closed his eyes, exposing his neck to Anakin, and Anakin pressed his lips against Quinlan’s smooth skin. He could feel Quinlan’s moans against his lips, felt the heat from Quinlan’s skin against his own.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Quinlan asked again, bucking his hips in time with Anakin.  
  
Still kissing and biting Quinlan’s neck and shoulders, Anakin answered. “You,” he said breathlessly. “Just you.”  
  
“And what do you want from me, Anakin?” Quinlan asked, gently taking Anakin’s jaw in his hand to look him in the eyes. Anakin felt his breath catch as he stared into that intense, brown gaze, his heart fluttering like a baby bird trying to take flight.  
  
“I want you,” Anakin replied, his voice strained. “All of you. Please. I want you inside of me, Quinlan.”  
  
Quinlan smiled, then kissed Anakin’s throat. “Whatever you wish, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin nearly giggled, his face hot, his skin tingling. Quinlan moved his hands from Anakin’s hips to his thighs and kneaded them. Anakin pressed his forehead against Quinlan’s, closing his eyes, trying to keep his hips still as Quinlan moved his hands across Anakin’s thighs and around his back, pressing his fingers into Anakin’s muscles. His hands gripped Anakin’s ass, and he rubbed himself against Anakin’s asshole, breathing heavily. Anakin pushed his hips down, arching his back, and Quinlan kissed Anakin’s chest.  
  
Flicking his tongue against Anakin’s nipple, Quinlan reached out with one hand and used the Force to summon a bottle of lube. He sucked Anakin’s skin, wetting his fingers and circling them around Anakin’s asshole. Anakin dug his fingers into Quinlan’s shoulders, moving his hips back to press against Quinlan’s fingers.  
  
Quinlan entered Anakin with one finger, and Anakin groaned.  
  
“Yes…” Anakin said quietly. “Oh, _oh!_ ”  
  
He cried out as Quinlan pushed another finger inside him, and spread them, stretching him. Anakin pushed him deeper, arching his back, rocking his hips on Quinlan’s fingers. Quinlan brought his fingers together, adding a third, and let Anakin do the work. Anakin moaned loudly when Quinlan took his fingers away, and then grunted as he felt the head of Quinlan’s cock press against him.  
  
“Good?” Quinlan asked.  
  
“Oh, yes,” said Anakin.  
  
Quinlan entered slowly, letting Anakin decide how deep to take him. Anakin gripped Quinlan’s cock with his hand, rolling his hips and letting himself sink down, biting his lip in pleasure. When Quinlan bucked upwards, Anakin cried out, his hips pushing down in response.  
  
Quinlan thrust into him, filling Anakin more completely than Obi-Wan ever could. Quinlan put his hands on Anakin’s hips as he thrust into him, and Anakin took him deeper, driving his ass down. He wiggled his hips, circling, and rolling back and forth, grinning as he made Quinlan moan.  
  
“Anakin…” he said weakly. “You’ve… been practicing.”  
  
Anakin could feel Quinlan’s cock deep inside him, and he rode Quinlan faster, clenching his ass. All thoughts of Obi-Wan were banished from Anakin’s mind as Quinlan pounded into him, swearing, wrapping his arms around Anakin to pull Anakin close. Quinlan’s breath was hot against his skin; Anakin could taste him still, but he wanted more. He caught Quinlan’s mouth in his own, moaning against him, his hands on Quinlan’s cheeks, his tongue exploring Quinlan as he pushed against him.  
  
Anakin’s cock throbbed against Quinlan’s stomach, and he whimpered as he felt Quinlan take hold of it, circling the rough pad of his thumb around the tip. Anakin rutted against him, Quinlan stroking, rolling his hips, sucking on Anakin’s neck, biting and kissing and moaning. Anakin whimpered; small, urgent sounds that he couldn’t control, his whole world dominated by Quinlan.  
  
Anakin cried out, shuddering as he came on Quinlan’s stomach, his cum dripping into Quinlan’s hand, his thighs twitching and his ass clenching as he slammed down onto Quinlan’s cock.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, bouncing his hips, Quinlan’s hand still on his cock.  
  
Quinlan threw his head back when he came, pulling Anakin down onto him, filling him, Quinlan’s fingers digging into his hips. Anakin felt Quinlan cum inside him, heard Quinlan moan his name, and pushed himself down farther, making Quinlan shout with pleasure. As Quinlan twitched, Anakin slumped forward, kissing Quinlan at the base of his neck. Quinlan wrapped his arms around Anakin, running his fingers down Anakin’s back, holding him close. He kissed Anakin’s shoulder, then drew a ragged breath.  
  
“Ah,” he said. “Now what are you thinking about?”  
  
Anakin smiled against Quinlan’s skin. He kissed Quinlan’s cheek, then tugged on Quinlan’s ear with his teeth. Quietly, he said, “You.”  
  
Quinlan chuckled. “Well, that’s good,” he said. “We should do this whenever you need a distraction.”  
  
Anakin sighed, climbing off Quinlan to sit next to him. He rested his chin on Quinlan’s shoulder, kissing his neck.  
  
“I’m sorry,” said Anakin. “It didn’t last very long.”  
  
Quinlan turned to look at Anakin. “What do you mean?” he asked.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, putting a hand on Quinlan’s thigh. “I’m thinking about him again.”  
  
Quinlan cupped Anakin’s cheek, stroking Anakin’s skin with his thumb. “That’s normal,” he said. “I’ve never seen two Jedi more intertwined than the two of you. What happened? How did he upset you?”  
  
Anakin turned away, and got to his feet. He stretched, then offered a hand to Quinlan. Quinlan stood, draping an arm around Anakin’s shoulders and walking with him to the ‘fresher.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me,” Quinlan said.  
  
Anakin held out his right hand, and Quinlan helped him remove his mechanical arm. Placing it on the sink, Anakin ran the shower, as Quinlan massaged the place where his arm ended.  
  
“I’ve heard stories about what happened to you,” he said quietly. Anakin glanced at him. “Is it true?”  
  
“Is what true?” Anakin asked.  
  
“Did Dooku actually cut off your arm?”  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
Quinlan kissed his shoulder, then stepped into the shower. Anakin followed him, tracing his fingers along Quinlan’s tattoos. They covered his whole body; symbols and patterns that represented the Kiffu clan he had been born into. Anakin didn’t understand the meanings behind them, but he found them beautiful all the same. He kissed the band of yellow on Quinlan’s nose, and Quinlan smiled.  
  
“You’re an unusual Jedi,” Quinlan said.  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow at him. The sound of the running water soothed him, and he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
“Most of us have sex just to have sex,” Quinlan explained. “You… I think you can only do it with people you care about.”  
  
Anakin looked away.  
  
Quinlan placed two fingers on Anakin’s chin, and turned his head to face him. “There’s nothing wrong with that,” he said quietly. “Love isn’t a bad thing, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin frowned. This was not the usual Jedi rhetoric.  
  
“It can make us stronger,” Quinlan continued. “But it _can_ make us lose focus.”  
  
“Who do you love?” Anakin asked.  
  
Quinlan smiled. “I loved my Master, Tholme,” he said. “Not how you love Obi-Wan, but I loved him. And my Padawan, Aayla. She’s like a daughter to me.” Quinlan pressed the palm of his hand against Anakin’s cheek, and Anakin closed his eyes. “So I think it’s okay.”  
  
There was a knock at the door. Anakin looked at Quinlan, then to the doorway of the ‘fresher. He sighed. Grabbing a towel from the rack, Anakin tied it around his waist. Water dripped from him as he walked to the door. Quinlan stayed in the shower.  
  
The door slid open, and Anakin saw Obi-Wan standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh,” said Obi-Wan. “I see you’re busy. I’ll come back –”  
  
“Hey Obi-Wan!”  
  
Anakin glanced over his shoulder to see Quinlan standing in the doorway of the ‘fresher, without a towel. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and pulled him inside, locking the door behind them.  
  
“Ah,” said Obi-Wan. “You have… company.”  
  
Anakin couldn’t look at either of them.  
  
“We ran into each other in the hallway,” said Quinlan, walking over to them. His skin was dry, and Anakin couldn’t hear the shower running anymore. Quinlan put his hand on the small of Anakin’s back, and added, “Anakin looked like he needed to stop thinking for a while.”  
  
“I… came to apologise,” said Obi-Wan. Anakin’s eyes darted to his face, his eyebrows rising in shock. “What I said to you… was unfair.”  
  
Anakin frowned. Quinlan put his hands on his hips, a confused smile on his face.  
  
“You aren’t my Padawan anymore, and you have the right to make your own decisions. Even if I don’t always agree with them.”  
  
Anakin looked down at his hands. “Well, you were right when you said I acted on impulse,” he said quietly.  
  
“But without your quick thinking, we would not have succeeded. I – I’m sorry, Anakin. I spoke in anger.”  
  
“You spoke in anger?” Quinlan grinned, his tone amused. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, the great Negotiator, the perfect Jedi –”  
  
“That’s enough, Quinlan,” Obi-Wan snapped. Turning back to Anakin, he crossed his arms. “I suppose I don’t need to ask what he was doing here.”  
  
“You don’t,” said Anakin.  
  
Sometimes it felt good to feel Obi-Wan’s jealousy, but now it just felt petty.  
  
“I needed him,” Anakin said quietly.  
  
“I see,” Obi-Wan said, bitterly.  
  
“Obi-Wan…” Anakin felt a pit inside his stomach. “I didn’t do this to upset you.”  
  
“I know,” Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
“So what’s the problem?” Anakin was making an effort to concentrate as Quinlan trailed his fingers down Anakin’s spine.  
  
Obi-Wan looked Anakin in the eyes, deliberately ignoring Quinlan. “If you must know,” he said sternly. “I… well…”  
  
Anakin’s eyes widened. “Obi-Wan, did you come here to… ‘apologise’?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed hard. “I…” he glanced from Anakin to Quinlan, and his eyes flicked down. “Um…”  
  
“Enjoying the view, Kenobi?” Quinlan asked.  
  
“I think he might be,” said Anakin, his mind flashing back to the first time he met Quinlan. With that thought, he grinned, and Obi-Wan’s face went bright red. Then Quinlan pulled Anakin to him, his hand on Anakin’s waist. He successfully distraced Anakin by kissing his neck and nuzzling his jaw. Anakin laughed as Quinlan’s nose tickled his skin.  
  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s voice was sharper than he had intended, and Anakin glanced at him.  
  
“You’re allowed to leave, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said quietly. Quinlan, standing behind Anakin, put his hands on Anakin’s waist and nipped at his neck.  
  
“I can see the two of you are busy,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his voice level.  
  
Anakin leaned his head back to let Quinlan nibble his throat, a distracted smile on his face. Quinlan’s hands pressed against his waist, and he grinned, his eyes flicking up to meet Obi-Wan’s. Anakin’s eyes were shut, his hand on Quinlan’s cheek, his back arching as Quinlan’s fingers trailed down his stomach, brushing over his hips and slipping beneath his towel. As his towel fell to the floor, Anakin turned to face Quinlan. He cupped Quinlan’s cheeks in his hand and kissed him deeply, forgetting Obi-Wan was in the room for just a moment. Quinlan pulled Anakin close, grinning into the kiss, his hands on Anakin’s ass.  
  
Anakin was reminded of Obi-Wan when he sensed a sharp spike of jealousy. He looked over his shoulder, and said, “Are you staying?”  
  
Quietly, and with more vulnerability than Anakin could recall from Obi-Wan, he replied. “Do you want me to?”  
  
Quinlan looked at Obi-Wan over Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin blinked, his eyes level with Obi-Wan’s. In that moment the two of them embodied one emotion; surprise. Obi-Wan was always so self-assured, so confident, that hearing him express any doubt – especially regarding Anakin – that it stopped them in their tracks.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, looking away. “You two seem perfectly happy without me,” he muttered.  
  
“Is that a problem?” Anakin asked. “I’m allowed to be happy.”  
  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan said quietly, crossing his arms. “Of course you are. It just seems you don’t need me.”  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in. Pressing his forehead to Quinlan’s shoulder he let the breath out slowly. Quinlan rubbed his back, and Obi-Wan waited for either of them to speak.  
  
Then Anakin moved away from Quinlan and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hand. Quinlan and Obi-Wan shared a look. Quinlan shrugged. They moved to sit on either side of him; Quinlan on his left, Obi-Wan on his right.  
  
“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said softly. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Anakin shook his head silently.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” said Quinlan. He looked at Obi-Wan across Anakin’s back. “You can sense most of what Anakin feels, can’t you? I can, and I don’t have the same bond with him as you. Why do you think he doesn’t want you around?”  
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer, but looked away instead.  
  
“Are you so oblivious to your own emotions that you can’t read his?”  
  
“Quinlan, you’re out of line,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
That didn’t stop him. “Anakin loves you, Obi-Wan, why do you keep ignoring that?” He shook his head. “Actually, _how_ can you ignore that? It’s hard for me to ignore when the two of you are in the same room.”  
  
Anakin put his hand on Quinlan’s leg and muttered something Obi-Wan didn’t hear. Quinlan relaxed his shoulders, and placed his hand on Anakin’s. Obi-Wan bit his lip. Usually Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for comfort – or Padmé. Yet he had upset Anakin this time, twice in one day, and now Quinlan Vos had taken that role. Growing up, Obi-Wan had never thought he would be jealous. It wasn’t the Jedi way.  
  
When Qui-Gon had chosen to take Anakin as his Padawan, Obi-Wan had felt jealous of the boy, and angry at Qui-Gon. He had stifled those emotions as best he could, and when Qui-Gon had died, Obi-Wan had taken on the task of training Anakin. When Obi-Wan had found out about Anakin and Padmé, he had resigned himself to the fact that Anakin would never love him the same way. It had been a surprise when Padmé had approached him and told him how Anakin felt. Now Quinlan Vos had Anakin’s affections, and Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how he fit into Anakin’s life.  
  
Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. He looked tired; dark circles under his eyes and his mouth a straight line. He wasn’t wearing his mechanical arm, but he still moved to reach out for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s shoulder, and murmured an apology.  
  
“You don’t… you don’t need to apologise,” Anakin said quietly. He smiled as Obi-Wan kissed his neck.  
  
Quinlan Vos squeezed his hand and asked, “Should I leave?”  
  
Anakin tilted his head to let Obi-Wan nuzzle his jaw, and smiled at Quinlan. “I’d like it if you stayed,” he said. “I think Obi-Wan, _ah_.”  
  
Obi-Wan nipped Anakin’s skin gently.  
  
“He might like it if…” Obi-Wan’s hand was on his thigh, and he tugged on Anakin’s earlobe with his teeth. With a smile, Quinlan ran his nails down Anakin’s back and Anakin shivered.  
  
“Hm,” he said, leaning against Quinlan.  
  
Obi-Wan sucked at the base of his neck, and Anakin swallowed hard. Quinlan kissed his forehead, his hand on Anakin’s thigh. Anakin spread his legs to let both Obi-Wan and Quinlan massage his thighs, letting out a soft moan. Quinlan’s lips were on his cheek, his jaw, his collarbone. Obi-Wan’s mouth teased him, his head dipping so he could kiss Anakin’s chest, flicking his tongue against Anakin’s nipple. Anakin whimpered as Quinlan’s fingers brushed against his cock, and Obi-Wan shifted in his seat to bite Anakin’s ribs. Quinlan took Anakin’s cock in his hand and stroked it, smiling against Anakin’s neck as Anakin groaned.  
  
Obi-Wan’s hand moved to Quinlan’s leg, squeezing his knee and moving up Quinlan’s thigh. Obi-Wan was so composed in public, even with Anakin or Quinlan present. Yet when he was in private with either of them he fell apart. He leaned across Anakin to kiss Quinlan, desperate to be with both of them. It was rare that Obi-Wan allowed himself to feel, but when he did, it was often more than he could handle.  
  
He moaned against Quinlan’s lips as Anakin bit down on the back of his neck. Anakin’s arm pressed against his back and Obi-Wan leaned against his chest. He took comfort from the familiar heat that radiated off Anakin, and the pressure of Quinlan’s hand on his shoulder.  
  
Quinlan guided Obi-Wan down until Obi-Wan’s lips were against Anakin’s cock. Obi-Wan kissed the tip, flicking his tongue out to lick it. Anakin groaned, and Quinlan caught his jaw in his hand, his thumb brushing Anakin’s bottom lip.  
  
Anakin sucked on Quinlan’s thumb, turning his head to look at Quinlan’s face. Quinlan kissed the corner of Anakin’s mouth, his other hand still guiding Obi-Wan’s head. Anakin rolled his hips with Obi-Wan’s movements, and felt his cock hit the back of Obi-Wan’s throat. Quinlan pushed Obi-Wan’s head down, smiling against Anakin’s mouth.  
  
Anakin opened his mouth to moan and he felt Quinlan’s tongue against his, and his breath escaped him. He bucked his hips, and Obi-Wan drew his head back to lick him, his hand around Anakin’s cock.  
  
“Ah, Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed. “ _Shit_.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s lips were on the head of his cock and his tongue was circling it and there were hands on his thighs and his face and his hips. Anakin rolled his hips, his eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. Anakin came in Obi-Wan’s mouth, Quinlan holding Obi-Wan’s head down so Obi-Wan would swallow Anakin’s cum. Anakin lay his head back, panting, his hips twitching.  
  
Anakin moaned. “Obi-Wan,” he murmured. “ _Quin_.”  
  
Obi-Wan sat back up, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb. He grinned, then leaned forward to kiss Anakin. His hand gripped Anakin’s shoulder, his lips pressed against Anakin’s, his tongue begging entry into Anakin’s mouth. Quinlan’s nose nudged between them, and he bit Anakin’s lip, then pushed Obi-Wan backwards to kiss him. Anakin mouthed at Quinlan’s shoulder while Quinlan pressed his thumb against Obi-Wan’s neck, his lips exploring Obi-Wan’s jaw.  
  
Anakin leaned back, watching as Quinlan pulled soft moans from Obi-Wan. With anyone else, Anakin would have felt jealousy. Quinlan was different, somehow. Quinlan was theirs.  
  
Quinlan stood, and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. He bent Obi-Wan over so that Obi-Wan’s hands were on the back of the couch, on either side of Anakin’s head. Obi-Wan stood between Anakin’s legs, and Anakin leaned forward to kiss his shoulders.  
  
“Stay there,” Quinlan said.  
  
Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan’s earlobe with his teeth, then said, “You apologised to me.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him, a puzzled frown on his face. “Yes?” he said.  
  
“You wouldn’t have. Before.”  
  
“Before?”  
  
Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s nose, then drew his head back. “Before we were together.”  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Anakin could see Quinlan waiting. He had a bottle of lube in his hand.  
  
“No,” he said. “It’s a good thing.”  
  
“Do you two want a moment?” Quinlan asked.  
  
Anakin grinned, then kissed Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan?” he said.  
  
“We’re okay, Quinlan,” Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Quinlan moved behind Obi-Wan. Smiling at Anakin, Quinlan wet his fingers and rubbed them against Obi-Wan’s asshole. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Anakin’s as he let out a heavy breath. Anakin kissed Obi-Wan and felt Obi-Wan moan against his lips. Quinlan slipped one finger into Obi-Wan’s ass, then another. Obi-Wan arched his back, rutting his ass against Quinlan’s hand. Anakin smiled against Obi-Wan’s skin, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from Obi-Wan.  
  
Quinlan took his hand away, then pressed the head of his cock against Obi-Wan’s asshole. Anakin sat back to watch Obi-Wan’s face. His eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip. Obi-Wan gasped as Quinlan entered him.  
  
“Do you miss him when he’s away?” Anakin murmured into Obi-Wan’s ear.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned, unable to answer as Quinlan rolled his hips slowly, grinning.  
  
“Do you ever wish I was him?” Anakin asked quietly, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes, his hand on Obi-Wan’s jaw.  
  
“N-no,” Obi-Wan managed to say.  
  
Anakin tilted Obi-Wan’s head back and bit his throat, sucking at his skin. Quinlan thrust deeper, drawing a shout from Obi-Wan, and Anakin felt the vibrations of the noise on his lips. Then he leaned back, smiling, to watch.  
  
Obi-Wan whimpered as Quinlan pulled him closer. His hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, Quinlan sped up, pounding into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan swore loudly, throwing his head back and trying not to collapse against Anakin. The couch shook and Obi-Wan panted heavily, Quinlan groaning through clenched teeth. Anakin cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek and lifted his head to kiss him. Then he had to lean back again, as Obi-Wan lowered his head, moaning and whimpering as Quinlan fucked him.  
  
“ _Quinlan_ ,” Obi-Wan said, weakly.  
  
Anakin touched himself lazily as Quinlan reached around Obi-Wan to pull him closer. He rolled his hips slowly, torturously, Obi-Wan’s hips twitching as he tried to match Quinlan’s movements.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Obi-Wan whimpered.  
  
Quinlan pulled him into a standing position and Anakin slid to his knees, taking Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand. Quinlan wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, one hand on his chest, the other grabbing Obi-Wan’s jaw. He bit down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, breathing hard as he rocked into him.  
  
Anakin licked Obi-Wan’s cock, and felt Obi-Wan’s fingers tangle in his hair. Anakin put Obi-Wan’s cock in his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth. Quinlan thrust into Obi-Wan, his eyes shut tightly, driving Obi-Wan’s cock deeper into Anakin’s mouth.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Quinlan moaned against Obi-Wan’s skin.  
  
Obi-Wan was breathless, his hair hanging over his eyes, his head resting on Quinlan’s shoulder. His hips bucked forwards, and his cock hit the back of Anakin’s throat. Obi-Wan panted, whimpering, unable to form words as Anakin and Quinlan pleasured him.  
  
Obi-Wan came with a small, tortured groan. Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s groin to swallow his cum, keeping his head in place as Obi-Wan’s hips twitched. When Anakin moved his head away he licked his lips, then got to his feet to kiss Obi-Wan hungrily.  
  
He pulled back to murmur; “Can you taste that?”  
  
Quinlan grabbed Obi-Wan’s hips as he came, pulling Obi-Wan close and filling him with a low moan. He swore, holding Obi-Wan in place and throwing his head back with a grunt. When he pulled away, he slapped Obi-Wan’s ass.  
  
“That was fun,” he said. “We should do this more often.”  
  
Anakin smiled, still looking at Obi-Wan’s face. He cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek and kissed him gently.  
  
“Definitely,” he said quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Anakin ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, then kissed him again.  
  
“Are you feeling better, now, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked. His smile grew as Quinlan kissed his cheek. He trailed his fingers along Obi-Wan’s spine.  
  
“Much,” Anakin replied. He rested his hand on Obi-Wan’s waist, then kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead. “I can’t stay mad at you.”  
  
“You’re lucky, Obi-Wan,” said Quinlan.  
  
Quietly, Obi-Wan said, “I know.”  
  
Anakin’s face lit up. He looked from Quinlan to Obi-Wan, beaming. Quinlan ruffled his hair, returning the smile. Then Quinlan rolled his shoulders, and said, “I don’t know about you two, but I’m feeling pretty tired.”  
  
“I’m sure you are,” Obi-Wan replied dryly. “Anakin?”  
  
Anakin shrugged. “I guess,” he said.  
  
“I’ve always found it more comfortable to share my bed,” Quinlan said, taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his. “Anakin, what do you think?”  
  
Anakin felt warm, and he couldn’t stop smiling. “I’d like that,” he said.


End file.
